bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loptr/@comment-1971498-20141231170221/@comment-1661895-20150101013842
As I explained in my original post, Loki remembers more of his past life and true nature the more he travels through Fimbulventr and it's neighbouring areas with Bayonetta. This can easily be explained by the Remembrances Of Time he keeps coming across, especially as they are scattered all over the mountain and the underground Garden of God area where Aesir stored them. Loptr knows that Loki is a danger to him thanks to the Sovereign power being able to control the Eyes and the fact he already escaped before from the past. Thus, he cannot allow Loki to get his memories back. He wants to take the power without Loki remembering anything because it will be easier. That's why the angels don't want to allow Loki to reach Fimbulventr because of that very notion. The closer Loki gets to the mountain itself, the more he remembers thanks to the Remembrances and the harder it will be for Loptr to obtain the Sovereign power, if not impossible. He even seems surprised when Loki manages to remember who he is the end, appearing glad all the same when he realises that "you're certainly not looking like my "better" half", (Loki does not posess the knowledge of Aesir's true power that will eventually be Loptr's undoing). As for Glamor and Valor's actions seeming to contradict Loptr's motive, I did explain this before, but I will elaborate on Glamor's actions to explain the point a little better. They're not a contradiction if you accept the idea that Loki is (accordingly to Loptr) ideally best dealt with still suffering from his amnesia. Glamor's first words to Loki when it breaks apart the Noatun street directly state what it is going to do: "Sovereign one. You must flee no more. Accompany me. The Prophetic one is waiting." That alone says it loud and clear what Glamor intends to do. As I just explained preiously, Loptr knows that Loki cannot be allowed to retain his memories which he will inevitably do the more Remembrances Of Time he comes across whilst travelling to/through Fimbulventr. However, if Loki is taken directly to Loptr and not allowed to see these visions, then he is defenseless and unaware of his true power, thus easy fodder for Loptr to obtain the Sovereign power from. Glamor states this again with more urgency and has no time for resistance when it sees an opporunity to capture Loki rather than just demand that he come with it ("Bothersome child. Loptr demands your presence. Assuming you survive the journey inside."). When Loki is captured, Glamor is initially confused as to why Bayonetta is pursuing it and then eventually fights back with a 'so be it' kind of attitude so it can get to Loptr as it was ordered to. When it starts to be beaten down by Bayonetta's attacks multiple times in the cyclone, it then flees into Paradiso and uses other Glamors as back up to try and end the battle. Naturally, this goes wrong when it is defeated. From the entire scene set up and the fact that Glamor is never shown to have any moments that hint at it being deceitful, there's no evidence to me that suggests it was trying to mislead Loki for some ulterior motive when its actual motive is said to both characters plain and easy to understand. The line about Loki surviving is just a dark natured line that references how angels are not truly good beings despite their heavenly origins. After all, Fortitudo's false sincerity and tone of voice comes to mind in terms when looking for an example of an angel's personality that hints they are not really 'angelic' beings. Overall, you need to keep in mind that it's mostly Bayonetta's hand in affairs that causes the battles to go where it does rather than the enemies wanting to do part of the battles all along as part of some other motive. A major theme that makes Bayonetta great as a character is that she's always in control of the situation and makes it happen how she wants it to. The same thing happens with Valor's battle when it first believes it has stopped them by destroying the Bridge and is then forced to confront Bayonetta in both air and underwater when she fights back. Her resistance to what the angels are trying to do is what forces them to act the way they do and there isn't much in the game to suggest otherwise. Both the angels and Balder were Loptr's pawns to use for his own devices. One again, Loptr'' literally calls them pawns'' when both Balder and Valor fail to stop Bayonetta and Loki in sucession, declaring them unfit to fulfil what he wants from them and decides to interevene himself, leading to the confrontation at the Gates of Hell. As I've previously mentioned in both of my posts, the entire set up of Loptr's activities reflects a desire to stop Loki learning the truth about his past ("If you...were gone...it'd all be..."). He almost says it bluntly to Bayonetta during Chapter XV when informing her that Loki may be able to take the Eyes from him thanks to his powers and that cannot be allowed to happen ("The other me escaped to the future and I can't let him have them."). The bottom line of the matter is this, at least to me. If Loki is able to remember who he is, then Loptr runs the risk of Loki escaping again or making sure that he will never get the Eyes thanks to his Sovereign power. However, if Loki is brought directly to him without the journey through Fimbulventr, a place filled to the brim with visions of the pasts, then this danger passes. I've also already explained why Loki's death would most likely not change things for Loptr's plans. I'll quote my specific suggestion here again: "It's also heavily implied through Loptr's allowance of the angels and Balder to attack Loki that he thinks he can gain the Sovereign power even if Loki dies (the promise of Balder's revenge, Glamor and Valor's uncaring attitude to Loki's survival despite their orders). As Loptr puts it at the end of the story, Loki is simply a container to him and there is nothing in the game to suggest that Loptr couldn't easily take the Sovereign power even if Loki were dead."